Battered Soul
by docsangel
Summary: Rosie is raped by a member and the club handles it. But what happens when another member becomes a little more protective than the others?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Falling to the floor, I can't believe what just happened. I pull myself up off the ground and slowly make my way to my car. Getting in, I'm in a daze. Lori, one of the croweaters sees me sitting there and knocks on my window. I jump and look over to see her there. I motion that I am okay and back out of my spot before heading home. Walking into my house, I go straight to the shower. Getting the water as hot as I can stand it, I sit down in the shower and start to sob. I can't believe it. I was raped...by a SON.

I have worked at Teller Morrow Automotive for two years now. I can't let anyone know what happened. Getting up the next morning, I get ready for work and head to the garage. Pulling into my spot, I see Lori walking out. She walks over to me and asks "Can we talk?" I nod my head yes and walk back towards my car. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah. I'm good." I tell her. "I saw you last night. I know that look. If you ever need to talk to someone that understands, I'm here." she tells me. "I'm okay but thank you." I say as I walk away.

Heading into the office, I clock in and start my day. I keep my head down. Jax walks into the office and says "Morning Darlin." I don't look at him. "Can you and Opie handle the repos today please?" I asked. "Yeah. Hey, you okay?" he asked. "Yep." I say as I hand him the repo list to get done. He just shakes his head and walks out. Gemma pulls onto the lot and I see her talking to Jax. They look towards the office and I sit back at the desk and try to get some work done. Gemma walks in and closes both doors. "Tell me what's going on and don't tell me that bull shit that you are okay." she tells me. "Seriously. Just had a bad night and not feeling too swift." I tell her. Thanks God she leaves it at that.

It's been three months since my rape and this morning I get up sick. I've been sick every morning this week. I'm off today so I head to the store to get some groceries and pick up a pregnancy test. Getting home, I put up the groceries holding off on taking the test as long as I can. I clean the house and finally with nothing else to do, I head to the bathroom and take the test. Waiting the three minutes that the directions say to, I pray that it doesn't say positive. After the three minutes, I look at the test and the tears start to fall. Positive. Fuck.

Picking up my phone, I call my best friend. "Hey Rosie." Tara says. "Hey T. Can you come over please?" I asked her. I haven't told anyone that I was even raped. But she's the only one that can help me. "Sure. I'll be there in a few." she tells me. "Thanks T." I say. A few minutes later, Tara walks in my front door. "What's up?" she asked. "I need your help." I tell her. She looks at me worried. "What do you need?" she asked. I handed her the pregnancy test. "We can go to my office and confirm it and find out how far along you are. Is that what you need?" she asked. "No. Uh, I need a clinic that I can go to anonymously." I say, looking down at my hands. "What? Rosie. What aren't you telling me?" she asked. "I, uh, was raped." I tell her. "What? When?" she asked in shock. "About three months ago. I, uh, was at a party at the clubhouse and, uh, I was raped." I tell her. "Rosie, who raped you?" she asked. I shake my head no. "Rosie, you have to tell me. Was it a hangaround?" she asked and I shook my head no again. "Was it a SON?" she asked and I didn't answer. "Rosie. You have to tell someone." she tells me. "Why. Nothing will be done. It's not a club problem and him being a member, they won't do anything anyway. I'm not a family member so the only way to deal with this is to get an abortion and move on. You can choose to help me or not but either way, I'm getting the abortion and no one can know about this T. I mean it." I tell her as the tears start falling down my face. "Rosie." she starts. "No. T. Are you going to help me or not?" I asked her as I wipe the tears from my face. "Yeah. I have to head to work but I'll make some calls and see what I can do." she tells me. "Thanks T." I tell her. She hugs me and heads out the door.

Getting in her car, Tara calls Jax. "Meet me at my office. We need to talk." she tells him. "Yeah. Everything okay?" he asked. "Not even close." she tells him as she pull into her parking spot at St Thomas. She walks into her office and a few minutes later, Jax walks in. "What's up?" Jax asked. "I just left Rosie's. She's wanting me to find a clinic for her to get an abortion." Tara tells Jax. "What are you talking about?" Jax asked confused. "She's pregnant Jax." Tara says and Jax looks at her. "Why is she wanting to get rid of it?" Jax asked. "She was raped." Tara says and Jax's eyes go wide. He stands up and runs his hands through his hair. "Did she say who it was?" he asked. "No. Jax, it was a SON." she says. He looks at her shocked and runs his hand down his face. "Don't do anything until I talk to her." Jax says. "Yeah. Okay." Tara says. He kisses the top of her head and walks out the door, heading to my house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There was a knock on my door. Looking through the peephole, I see Jax standing there. Opening the door, he walks in and I can see it in his eyes that Tara told him. "Jackson, don't." I tell him as I walk into the living room. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. "Tell you what? That I was dragged to the back of your clubhouse and was slammed against a wall and raped by one of your brothers?" I almost shout. "You could have come to me." he tells me shouting. "Get out." I say. "No." he says "Get out Jackson." I say. "No. Not until you tell me who it was." he says. "Why? Nothing can be done and if he finds out I'm pregnant, he'll stop me from getting the abortion so no." I tell him. "I'll have Tara get you in as soon as possible and I'll make sure that nothing happens to you. You have my word." he tells me. Sitting down on the couch, he sits next to me and pulls me to him. "You know I love you. You're my sister." he tells me. "I know. I love you too." I tell him. We sit there in silence for a few minutes and I finally speak. "It was Kyle Hobbart." He squeezes me tighter and says "I'll got you."

The next day, Tara pulls into the driveway. Walking into my house she asks "You ready to go?" I look at her and she says "I have you an appointment in an hour. Jax told Gemma you wouldn't be there for a couple of days." she tells me. I nod and grab my bag. Three hours later, we are walking in the door and Gemma is there with food waiting for me. "How you feeling baby?" she asked. "I'll be okay." I tell her. Tara helps me to the couch and Gemma brings me a plate of casserole. I eat and go to lay down on the couch. "Let's get you in bed." Gemma says. She helps me up and helps me get into my bed where I can rest.

Back at the clubhouse, Jax walks up to Kyle. "Hey man, I need you to run to Indian Hills for me. Take the prospect with you. Jury has some shit for you to pick up." Jax says. "Yeah. Okay. Prospect come on." Kyle and the prospect head out the door. Picking up his phone he calls Jury. "Hey. I'm sending Kyle and the prospect up there. I need him out of the clubhouse. Told him you had something to send here so just hand him some bull shit or something." Jax tells Jury. "Everything okay brother?" Jury asked. "Yeah. Just gotta sort some shit." Jax says. "I got you. I'll have something ready." Jury says. "Thanks. Jax says ending the call. "Clay, we need everyone in church." Jax tells Clay. "Church" Clay yells and they all file into the chapel.

"Jax has something that he needs to talk to us about." Clay says before turning the table over to Jax. "Tara stopped by Rosie's house yesterday. Rosie was needing to an appointment for a fucking abortion." Jax says and they all look at him shocked. "Why would she do that? She's always talked about having a family one day." Piney asks. "Tara took her today to have it done. I went by yesterday to talk to her and see what was going on and she told me that she was raped." Jax says and everyone starts cussing and slamming their hands on the Redwood. "Does she know who it was?" Tig asks. "Yeah. Said she was here at one of our parties. Fucker dragged her the back of the clubhouse and slammed her into the wall and raped her. She didn't tell us because it was one of us." Jax says and they all start looking around the table at each other, trying to figure out who could have done this to me. "Who was is?" Clay asked, clearly pissed. "Kyle." Jax says. "That why you sent him on that bull shit run?" Opie asked. "Yeah. I wanted to bring this to the table without him here. He doesn't know she was pregnant and he won't know. She's scared that if he finds out that we know that he will come after her and even more if he knew she was pregnant." Jax says. "What are we going to do about this? We can't let him get away with this but it's not something that we can vote mayhem." Piney asks. "We can vote him out but then that still leaves the him to go after her." Jax says. "But if he does try to go after her, we can take him out then because he won't be a member anymore." Opie says. "Do we need to vote?" Clay asks. The room is silent. "All in favor of stripping Kyle's patches?" Clay asks. Yea's all around.

After church, Jax comes to my house. Gemma lets him in and I am sitting up on the couch, eating a sandwich. "Hey Darlin." Jax says. "Hey. What's up?" I asked. He sits down on the couch he takes my hand. "I took it to the table." he says and I pull my hand away. "Okay." I say simply. "We sent him on a bull shit run to get him away and we took a vote. When he comes back, he's being stripped of his patches and won't be in the club anymore." he tells me. "Okay. But he will know it was me that said something." I say. "He won't come after you. If he does, then we can take him out without worrying about mayhem." he tells me. "Okay." I say. "I need you to pack a bag for a few days. You are going to the cabin with Piney." Jax says. I nod and get up to get a bag ready. "I'll take her and stay up there with her." Gemma says. "Thanks mom." He says. He walks to my room and takes my bag from me to put in the car. "I promise we will take care of everything." Jax says. "I know. Thank you Jax." I say before heading out to the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kyle walks into the clubhouse and Clay calls church. The guys all walk into the chapel and take seats. "How'd it go with Jury?" Clay asked. "Good. Just had some papers to bring back. I gave them to Jax." Kyle says. "Good. Well, some things have come to light after you left so we need to fill you in." Clay says. "Okay. What's up?" Kyle asks. "One of our girls came forward to tell us that she was raped, right here at our clubhouse." Jax says. "Shit. Who?" Kyle asks. "Rosie." Opie says and Kyle's eyes go wide. "Yeah. We know you are the one that raped her." Jax says. "She's lying man." Kyle tries to play it off. "We took a vote while you were gone." Jax says. "Take his kutte." Clay says and Opie and Happy get up and pull him up from his chair. Yanking his kutte off of him, they take a knife and hand it to him. "Strip your patches." Clay seethes. Taking the knife, with everyone watching, Kyle cuts each patch off and hands them over to Clay.

Up at the cabin, I am getting settled in. Sitting on the couch, Piney sits next to me and pulls me to him. I don't say anything. Back at the clubhouse, Happy and Opie pull Kyle to the garage. Happy starts blacking out Kyle's club tattoos. Once done, he's escorted off of the property with instructions not to come back.

I spent the next week at the cabin and no one has seen or heard from Kyle. Jax comes up and says "No one has seen or heard from Kyle. You should be okay to go home but we want to keep watch over you." he tells me. "Okay." I say. I walk to the room I have been staying in and get my things together. Walking back out to the living room, Jax takes my bag and puts it on the back of his bike and we head back to Charming.

Walking into my house, Jax calls to have a prospect stay with me. "Jax you don't have to do that. I don't think he's stupid enough to do anything. He's not calculated enough." I tell him. "Maybe not but don't want to take the chance." Jax says. A few minutes later, the prospect Half Sack walks in the door. "Stay with her until you're told not to. Kyle contacts her in any way, you call me." Jax says. "Yeah. Got it." Sack says. Jax kisses my cheek and walks out the door. "Hungry?" I asked. "Sure." Sack says. I walk into the kitchen to start dinner.

The next morning, Sack and I both have to work. Walking out to his bike since the club decided that someone would bring me back and forth. We walk outside and see a box on the front porch. Sack looks at the box and pulls out his phone and calls Jax. "There's a box on her porch and we didn't hear or see anything...Got it." Sack says before ending the call. "Let's head back inside." Sack says. We walk back inside and the box is sitting on the coffee table. Jax, Opie and Chibs walk in the front door and Jax walks over and asks "Are you okay?" I nod my head yes and he turns to the box. Taking out his knife, he cuts the tape and opens the box. Inside there was a onsie and a pair of baby shoes. With it was a note _You killed our baby. You're next._ "Get your bag. You're on lockdown at the clubhouse." Jax says and I nod and do as I'm told.

Pulling up to the clubhouse, Jax tells me to take my bag to one of the dorm rooms and I when I get there, I see one of the croweaters coming out of the room. "I put new sheets on there for you." she tells me. "Thanks." I say and smile softly.

The guys come out of the chapel and Jax and Opie walk over to me. "We need to talk to you." Jax says. Jax and Opie follow me to my dorm and Jax says "We are taking him out." I sigh. "Okay." I say. "I need to know you are on board with this. If you aren't, we'll figure something out." Opie says. "No. I'm okay. This needs to be done or I'll spend the rest of my life looking over my shoulder." I tell them. "Okay. We leave in ten. Don't leave the clubhouse. Not even outside until we come back." Jax says. "Okay. Please be safe." I say and he nods before he leaves the room, leaving me and Opie standing there. "Are gonna be okay?" Opie asked. "Yeah Ope. I'll be okay. Once this is done, I can get past it and move on." I tell him. "Okay. We'll be back soon." Opie says before kissing the top of my head and walking out. "Well, that was new." I think to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I walk out to the main room and the guys were getting ready to leave. Each one of them walks over to me and kisses my cheek with a promise that nothing like that will ever happen to me again. Once they leave, Gemma comes to me and hugs me and says "It's going to be fine."

The guys pull up to Kyle's house and Jax walks up and knocks on the door. April Hobbart, Kyle's wife, answers the door. "Hey Jax. What are you doing here?" April asks. "Is Kyle home?" Jax asks. "No. He said he was going on a run for the club and wouldn't be back for a few days." she says. "When was this?" Jax asks. "He left about an hour ago. Want me to call him?" April asks. "No. That's okay." Jax tells her before walking back to his bike and heading around the corner to the rest of the club. "April says he told her that he was on a run for the club and that he wouldn't be back for a couple of days." Jax says. "Shit." Opie says. "Someone needs to keep watch for him to come back." Tig says. "Yeah. But where else could he be?" Juice asks. "There's no telling. Prospect, you and Tig take first watch. You see that fucking prick, you call us and keep a tail on him." Clay says and they both nod their understanding.

The guys get back to the clubhouse and Jax and Opie walk up to me. "We went to his house and April said he told her he would be gone a few days that he was on a run for us. We have Tig and Sack watching the house for him. Juice is going to see if he can track his accounts and shit and see where he might be." Jax says. "Can you have him check the traffic cameras near Kyle's house and see if there's something there?" I asked. "Yeah. That's a good idea. Juice, check traffic cams from his house too." Jax calls to Juice who just nods and does as he's told.

A little later, Tara and Gemma are sitting with me on one of the couches and Jax and Opie are watching me closely. I just stare into space. "Think she's gonna be okay?" Opie asked. "Don't know. Still can't believe that fucker did this to her." Jax says. "This kill is mine brother." Opie says. Jax looks at him with a curious look. Opie just says "It's mine." before walking back to his dorm. Gemma walks over and asks Jax, "What was that with Opie?" she asked. "He's just worried, that's all. We all are. How's she doing?" Jax asks. "Not good. She's barely eating. We told her that she could go lay down and she won't sleep. She's just in a daze. Me and Tara are keeping close so you guys just do what you need to do." she tells him.

Jax walks down the hall to Opie's dorm. Knocking, he walks in and sees his best friend sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. "What's going on brother?" Jax asks. "Just want that fucker gone." Opie says and I can tell he's pissed off. "What was that out there, telling me this kill is yours? Something you wanna share?" Jax asks. "She didn't deserve that shit." Opie says simply. Jax just looks at him for a minute and smirks. "You got a thing for her?" Jax asks. Opie sighs and says "Yeah. I'm into her, man. But, fuck, this has got her so fucking scared. I can't have that shit. He needs to be taken out." Opie says. "I agree brother but what are you going to do about her?" Jax asks. "All I can do now is be there for her and protect her the best I can." Opie says. Opie stands up and Jax hugs him. "Take care of her brother." Jax says before they come back out to the main room.

As soon as Jax and Opie walk back into the main room, Tara and Gemma walk over to them. "She okay?" Opie asks. "No. She won't eat and won't sleep. She just sits there." Tara says. Opie walks over to me and kneels in front of me. "Hey. Look at me." he says as he tilts my head to look at him. "You need to eat something and get some rest." he tells me. "I'm not hungry. A little sick to my stomach." I tell him. "Well, then you need to try to sleep." he tells me. I just shake my head no. Opie stands up and says "Come on." and holds out his hand. I take his hand and he leads me to my dorm. He sits on the bed and takes his boots off and his kutte and lays on the bed. "What are you going?" I asked. "You need to sleep. Come here." he says. I walk over to the bed and lay down. He pulls me to him and I lay my head on his chest and he says "Just concentrate on my heartbeat." as he rubs his hand up and down my back and before I know it, I am drifting off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It's been two days since the guys have been watching for Kyle. Currently, Juice and Chibs are watching the house. Jax's phone rings and the entire room goes quiet. "What's up?...Really?...Okay. Just stay on him. Call me if he moves." Jax says before ending the call. He walks over to Gemma and says "When we get out of church, I need you to call and get April out of the house." he tells her. "Okay baby." she says simply. "Church." Jax yells and they all file in. Opie is sitting next to me on the couch. "Gemma, can you get her something to eat?" Opie asks. She nods and heads to the kitchen. "I'm not…" I say before he cuts me off. "You've barely eaten. We are gonna take care of this but you need to take care of yourself. It's not a question." he tells me and I just nod. He kisses the top of my head and heads into the chapel.

Once in the chapel, the guys take their seats. "Chibs called. Kyle is at the house. Before we leave, mom is going to call April and get her and the kids out of the house. We can't do anything inside the house because her and the kids will be back." Jax says. "Right. Me and Bobby took care of getting the warehouse ready so all we have to do is get him in there and take care of him." Tig says. "This kill is mine brothers." Opie speaks up and everyone looks at him. "She's mine." Opie says. "You claiming her as your girl?" Bobby asked shocked. "Yeah. I am. This fucker dies by my hands." Opie says. "Okay. You guys heard him. This one's Ope's." Clay says before Clay bangs the gavel.

Walking out of the chapel, Opie walks over to me as I am finishing the sandwich Gemma made me. "Can we talk?" Opie asks. I nod my head yeah and we walk to my dorm while the rest of the guys are getting ready to go. We walk into his dorm and he closes the door. I sit on the desk chair and he sits on the bed. Pulling the chair closer to him he says, "There's something I need to talk to you about before we leave." he says. I nod my okay. "Are you sure you are okay with what he are going to do? He won't be coming back." Opie tells me. "Yeah. I'm good with it." I tell him but still won't look at him. "We found him. We're taking him out tonight. But there's something else you need to know. I told them that this hit is mine." he tells me. I finally look at him and ask "Why?" He takes my hands and says "I told them you're mine. I laid claim on you as my girl." he tells me. I look at him shocked and ask "What? Why?" He rubs his thumbs over my knuckles and says "I've been into you for a while. Nothing like this will ever happen to you again. I know you might not want to be with me because of what happened but I'll wait until you are ready but when you are, you're mine." he tells me. "I just need some time, Opie." I tell him. "And I'll still be here." he tells me before kissing the top of my head and walking out the door.

After gathering myself for a minute, I walk out to the main room to see them off. Walking over to where Gemma was, she puts her arm around me. The guys come up to me one by one and kiss my cheek before heading to their bikes. Jax gets to me and says "Love you sis." I kiss his back and say "Love you too. Be safe." I tell him. Opie walks over to me and kisses my cheek and says "Remember what I said." I kiss his cheek and say "Be safe Ope." He nods and follows Jax out the door. "What was that all about?" Gemma asks. "He said that he's claimed me as his girl and when I am ready, that I'm his." I tell her and she smirks while Tara's eyes go wide.

The guys pull up in the van to Kyle's house. They see April and the kids leave and see Kyle walk outside to see them off. "Once he's back inside, we go in the back. Jax, you and Opie go in the front. And remember brothers, this one's Ope's." Clay says and they all nod. Getting out of the van, they all head into the house and grab Kyle. He tries to fight but Opie punches him and knocks him out.

Getting to the warehouse, they hang him from a rope hanging from the rafters. Tying him up, Jax smacks his face, waking him up. His mouth is taped shut with duct tape. He sees the club standing there and his eyes go wide. He starts to struggle only to see that his feet and hands are both shackled to where he can't move. Jax gets in his face and says "You just couldn't leave her alone, could you?" he asked. Kyle's muffled response goes uncared for. Jax punches him and his head goes sideways. Bobby walks over to him and says "You thought you could hurt her and we'd let you just walk away? We were waiting on you to make a move." Next Opie walks up and gets in his face. "You will never go near my girl again. She's mine and this is all for her." Opie seethes before taking his gun out and putting three bullets into Kyle's chest. The entire club stands there and watches as he bleeds out and suffocates on his own blood. Once he's dead, Happy and Tig walk over. "We got this if you guys want to head back." They all head to the van and head back to the clubhouse.

Sitting there waiting for the guys to come back, my nerves are getting the best of me. My anxiety is getting worse. I feel a tightness in my chest and can't breathe. Tara is in front of me. "Rosie, look at me. Breathe with me." she repeats until the panic attack passes. I am sitting there drinking water, still trying to calm down when the guys come walking in. Jax and Opie walk over to me and Jax kisses my cheek and moves over to be with Tara. Opie kisses me cheek and whispers in my ear, "It's done." I look up at him and feel the tears start falling. He pulls me to him and picks me up and carries me to my dorm. Sitting down on the bed with me, he has me in his lap. I lay my head on his shoulder and just sit there. He rubs my back until I stop crying. "Tell me what happened." I say. He tilts my head up. "You really wanna know?" he asked. I nod my head yes. "We took him to the warehouse. I told him you were my girl and then put three shots to his chest and stood there while he bled out." Opie tells me. "Thank you Opie." I say. "I got you babe." he says before kissing my lips softly.

We sat there for a little bit like that before heading back to the main room. Clay gets everyone's attention and says "I want everyone in this room to know that we take care of our own. Any of you need anything, Club Reaper has your back." he salutes the beer bottle in his hand towards me and I walk over and hug him. Clay always was my favorite uncle figure. He hugs me back and says "Your boy did good." I nod my head and walk back over to Opie's side.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We sit around in the main room for a while and I start to yawn. "You tired?" Opie asked. "Yeah. I think I'll head to my room. Night guys." I tell them before heading down the hall. Opie follows behind me and when I go into my room, he walks in and closes the door. I don't say anything but get my clothes and head to the bathroom to change for bed. Walking out of the bathroom, I see Opie laying in the bed and I climb in next to him. Laying with my back to him, he pulls me back against him and whispers "Goodnight Sweetheart." I turn to face him and snuggle into his chest. We lay there for a few minutes before I finally speak. "I want to take things slow Opie. I want to be with you but I need to take things slow." I tell him barely above a whisper. "We'll take things as slow as you need. I'm not going anywhere." he tells me. I look up at him and he kisses me softly. He brushes his tongue across my lips asking for access and I parted my lips to grant it. We lay there for the next little bit just kissing and talking.

The next morning, I wake up before Opie and for the first time since my rape, I don't have a sense of dread. I know I won't have to go into the office and have to see Kyle. I don't have to keep looking over my shoulder praying he doesn't come after me. I have Opie by my side and I honestly feel like things will be okay. I am still laying in Opie's arms when I feel him start to stir. "Morning." I say. "Morning babe." he says before kissing me softly. "You okay?" he asked. I look at him and say "For the first time in months, yeah. I am. Thank you for that Ope." I say before leaning over and kissing him. He just smiles and kisses me again. "We better get ready for work." I tell him. "Yeah." he says before getting up. He starts putting on his clothes from the night before and I ask "If we are together, do you want to move your things in here?" I look down at my hands shyly. "Yeah babe. After work, we'll move my things in here." he says before walking over and kissing me again before heading to his soon to be old room and getting ready for work.

I walk into the office and see Gemma sitting there. "How are you feeling?" she asked. "Better. A lot better." I tell her. "You and Ope?" she asked. "We're good. We're together. I told him I want to take things slow and he's okay with that. I asked him to move into my dorm." I tell her. "Good baby." she says. We get to work and a couple of hours later, April comes into the office. "Hey Gemma, Rosie. You guys seen Kyle? He wasn't home when we got home last night." she says. We look at each other. "April, we need to talk." I tell her. We head inside and I ask Clay, Jax and Opie to join us. "There's something we need to tell you. Your Old Man ain't coming back." Clay says. She looks at all of us confused and shocked. "April, three months ago, Kyle raped me at one of the parties. I ended up pregnant." I say. She looks at my stomach. "I aborted it." I tell her. "I'm sorry, Rosie." she says. "This isn't on you April. You've been nothing but good to me but I know he's been knocking you and the kids around too." I tell her and she looks down at her hands. "Kyle has been removed from the situation. But you have been nothing but loyal to this club and are still a part of this family. We will still help you anyway we can like we always have." Clay tells her. "I wanted to leave him but he said he'd kill me if I did." she tells us. "Well, then we just solved two problems didn't we. We got you April." Jax says. She stands and so do we. She hugs me and says "I am so sorry that happened to you." Seeing Opie sticking close, she tells me "You got a good one there." I smile and look back at Ope and say "Yeah. I do. You call me if you need anything." I tell her. She nods before leaving the chapel.

Walking back into the office with Gemma, Opie walks with me. As I get to the door, he grabs my hand and pulls me to him. Kissing me softly he tells me "I'll be out here if you need me." I nod and kiss him again before getting back to work. "April take it okay?" she asked. "Yeah. Apparently he's been hitting her and the kids but Clay said the club would still take care of her and the kids." I tell her. "Good." she says before we get back to work.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After work, Opie and I move all his things into my dorm. We are putting up the last of his things when there was a knock on the door. Opie opens the door to see Jax standing there. "Can I get a minute with your girl?" he asked Opie. Ope kisses me softly and says "I'll be out at the bar." I nod and he leaves, closing the door behind him. "You doing okay?" he asked. "I'm better. Not where I need to be but getting there. Thanks for everything Jax." I say. He pulls me into a hug and says "You are like a sister to me but anyone hurts you, you tell us. SON or not. You hear me?" he asked seriously. "Okay." I say as we pull apart. "So, you and Ope?" he asked with a smirk. "Yeah. Me and Ope." I say. "You know he's had a thing for you for a while." he says and I looked at him shocked. "You didn't know?" he asked. "No. I didn't." I say. "Well, you do now. He really cares about you." he tells me. "I know. I care about him too. I told him I want to be with him but I wanted to take things slow and he's okay with that." I tell Jax. "Well, he'll take care of you but Rosie, you need to know something. He doesn't love easy. Be good to him." Jax says. "I will." I assure him before we walk out to the main room.

Walking up to the bar, I walk up next to Opie and he pulls me into his side. Kissing the top of my head, he asks "You okay?" I smile up at him and say "Yeah. I'm okay." He leans down and kisses my lips softly before going back to his conversation with Bobby. I look at Bobby and see him smiling softly at me and Opie. Opie gets called over to Clay, leaving me and Bobby standing there. "How you holding up Sweetheart?" he asked. "I'm better." I tell him. He sees me look over at Opie and says "You know, when we were planning what we were going to do to Kyle, Opie laid claim on you right there in front of us. He cares a lot about you Sweetheart. We all do but that man? You? That's some good in this fucked up life. Take care of each other." he tells me before kissing my cheek and walking over to Clay and Opie. I look at Opie and see him looking over at me. He arches his brow, like asking if I am okay and I nod that I'm fine. He holds out his hand, and I walk over to him and take it just to be pulled into his side where I feel safe.

That night was one of SAMCRO's Friday night parties. Opie and Jax are playing pool while Tara and I are sitting on one of the couches. Opie hasn't let me out of his sight since the party started. Knowing that this is the first party that I have been to since my rape, he's keeping me close. "I'm heading to get another beer. You need another?" I asked. "Yeah babe. Thanks." he says before kissing me softly. I walk over to the bar and while waiting on one of the beers, one of the hang arounds that I can't stand, walks over. "Hey Rosie. Wanna come outside and get some air with me?" he asked. "No thanks." I say. "Come on. You can't even give me a chance?" he asked. "I'm not interested. Go find a croweater." I tell him. "I don't want a croweater. Come on. Hang out with me." he asked again. "No thanks." I say. Before the prospect can hand me our beers, the guy grabs my wrist and is immediately pulled away. "You put your hands on my girl again, I'll snap it the fuck off." Opie tells him. "I didn't know she was yours man. She's not got a crow." the guy tells him. "You fucking know now." Opie seethes and the guys takes off outside. He turns to me and asks "You okay babe?" I smile up at him and say "Yeah. I'm okay." He pulls me to him and I say "You know that was kinda hot." He laughs and says "Well, good to know."

After a little while, we head to our dorm. I lay there in his arms thinking. I can't let Kyle continue to run my life. I need to take my life back. Looking up at Opie, I smile. Sitting up, I straddle him. Kissing him softly, I deepen the kiss. Pulling back from me he says "We don't have to do this." I kiss him again and say "I want to. I need this Opie. I need to take my life back. I want you." I say. He turns me over and kisses me deeply. He kisses down my neck and we start shedding clothes. He looks me in the eyes and asks "Are you sure?" I kiss his lips and whisper, "Love me Harry." He kisses me deeply as he enters me slowly. Thrusting slowly, he makes love to me all night until we both fall into a blissful sleep.

The next morning, I wake up and he's wrapped around me. I hear him stir and turn in his arms. Kissing his neck and down his chest, he stops me. I look at him and he kisses me softly before hovering over me to make love to me again. Once we both reach our release, we lay there together. "So much for taking it slow." he laughs. I lightly smack his chest and say "You complaining?" He pulls me closer and says "Hell no. I finally got to be with my girl. I'm not complaining." he says. "Good. Opie, thank you for everything. You didn't have to defend me like you did and you didn't have to claim me." I say. "I defended you because no one hurt someone I care about and gets away with it. Brother or not. I claimed you because I wanted to. I want to be with you." he says. I kiss him softly and say "We better get ready for work or Gemma's gonna have our asses." He laughs and we get up to get a shower, together before getting ready for work.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Heading into the office, Gemma is sitting there waiting on me. "Morning baby." she says. "Morning Gemma." I say back. "You and me are going to have a girls day. Go let your Old Man know you're going with me." she says. "Gemma, we just got together." I tell her. "He claimed you in front of his club, during church. He took out Kyle for you. He's your Old Man." she tells me and I smile. "You're right." I tell her, not even denying it. Walking out to Opie in the garage, I tap his shoulder. Standing up from the car he was working on, he wipes his hands on the rag in his pocket and says "You okay?" I smile and say "Yeah. Wanted to let you know that Gemma wants to take me out for the day. I guess since I'm your Old Lady and all she wants to spend some time with me." I say laughing. "Old Lady, huh?" he asked me and pulls me to him. "Yeah. Everything you've done for me? You're my Old Man." I tell him and he smiles before kissing me. "Here." he says before handing me some cash. "Ope…" I say before he cuts me off. "You're my Old Lady. Take it." he says and I smile softly. Kissing him I tell him "I'll be back soon. Thank you." before walking to meet Gemma at her SUV.

Pulling out of the parking lot, she says "Let's do a little shopping." I smile and say "Good. I need a new look." She looks at me confused. "I still want to look like me but if I'm gonna be an Old Lady, I need to look like one." I tell her. "Spoken like a true Old Lady. So, how'd Opie take it when you called him your Old Man?" she asked. "Handed me money and when I protested called me his Old Lady and said to take it." I tell her, laughing. "You look happier baby." she says. "I am. I know we just got together but Gemma, I have cared about him for a while." We do a little shopping and get me some new clothes. Pulling back into the parking lot, I am in one of my new outfits and Opie sees me. He smiles wide. Walking up to him he says "You look beautiful babe." I kiss him and say "Thanks. Is Happy here?" I ask. He looks at me confused and says "Yeah. He's inside. Why?" I smirk and say "I need him to do some ink."

We walk inside and see Happy sitting at the bar. "Hey Hap. You got your tattoo kit with you?" I asked. "Yeah. Why?" he asks. "I wanted to get a tattoo." I say. We head to his dorm with Opie behind me. "What and where?" Happy asks. "I want to get Opie's name on my wrist." I tell him. He gets his gun out and freehands the name 'Opie' on my left wrist. Opie holds his left wrist out too and says "Her name here." Happy adds my name to Opie's left wrist. "One more." Opie says and Happy smirks. I look at them confused and Happy takes out a stencil. Seeing it, my eyes go wide. "Are you sure Ope?" I asked. Cupping my face in his hands he says "I love you. I have for a long time. I'm sure." he tells me and I tear up. "I love you too." I say before Opie says he wants it on my left forearm so that everyone can see it. Once it's done, my wrist and arm are wrapped and so is Opie's wrist. Happy leaves us alone for a minute and I ask Opie "You really love me don't you?" He smiles and says "With everything I am." I smile back and say "I love you too Harry. Thank you for everything." I say.

Walking back out to the main room, Gemma comes over and asks, "Where'd you go?" She sees my arm and asks, "That what I think it is?" I smile and say "This one is Opie's crow." I say pointing to my forearm. "This one is his name." I say pointing to my wrist. She hugs me and then asks "What's that one?" she points to Opie's wrist. "Her name." he says simply. She smiles wide and says "Well, welcome to the club officially." Tara comes over with Jax and sees the bandages on us and smiles. Hugging me she congratulates me. Jax does the same. Opie intertwined our fingers and kisses me softly as the rest of the clubhouse buzzes around us.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

We spent the night in our dorm, claiming each other. Getting up the next morning, Jax calls out that they were having church in ten so that gave me ten more minutes with my Old Man before he had to handle club business. He's sitting at the bar with a cup of coffee and I am standing between his legs, leaned back into him. He kisses the top of my head and I can't help but smile. Standing up straight, I face him and cup his face before touching my lips to his. "I love you." I whisper. "I love you too." he whispers back. We are in our own little world when Clay calls time for church. Kissing me softly he says "I'll be back." I smile and say "I'll be here."

Gemma walks over and takes a seat next to me and the croweater places a coffee in front of her and then refills mine. "How you doing baby?" she asked with a smile. "I really couldn't be better. Gemma, it feels so good not having to look over my shoulder all the time. And Opie? He's been amazing. I love him so much." I tell her. "That's great baby. You and him need a little good in your lives." she says. We go on talking and all of a sudden we hear the guys in the chapel yell "Pussy!" We look at the doors confused and then at each other. "I don't even want to know." I say and we both start laughing.

A few minutes later, Opie comes out and says "Let's go for a ride." I nod and kiss Gemma's cheek as we leave. Getting on his bike, we head off the lot and out of Charming. He takes me to the streams and we get off the bike and head to sit under one of the trees. We sit there for a few minutes and I say "If this is going to work, I want full disclosure between us. I don't want any secrets." I tell him. "Okay. I can agree with that." he says. "I gotta ask though, why did you all yell pussy when you were in church?" I ask laughing. "That's one reason I brought you out here. I wanted to tell you myself what was going on. We are partnering with Luann. We are going into porn. She needs the muscle and we need the legit income." he tells me. I sit there for a minute and don't say anything. "Rosie?" he asked. "It's legit income. ATF sees you guys into something legitimate, they might back off from everything else if they think all your time is spent on this new venture. Makes sense." I say. "But?" he asked. "Nothing. It makes sense." I say. We sat there a few more minutes and he says "You know you're it for me right? There won't be anyone else. Period." I look up at him and say "You're gonna be around porn stars all the time. You're gonna have that temptation literally all over you." He cups my face and says "But they aren't you. You have my word." he says and I believe him. "So, you said that telling me about the porn was one reason you brought me here. What was the other?" I asked. Laying me down, he hovers over me and starts kissing me. "So I can be alone with my Old Lady." he says. I look him in the eyes and say "I love you Harry. More than anything." He smiles and says "I love you too Rosie. Always."

A couple of hours and a round of love making in the grass later, we are pulling onto the TM lot. Getting out, I kiss him before he heads over to the picnic table where Jax is and I head to Gemma's office. "Hey baby. Where've you been?" she asked. "Opie and I went for a ride to talk." I say. "Talk? Sweetheart, you did more than talk." she says smirking. "What?" I asked. "That love bite on your neck says you did more than talk." she tells me. Laughing, I say, "Okay, well, we started out talking. Then other things came up." She laughs and says "I bet it did." and I laugh with her. "What do you think about this porn shit?" she asked me. "A part of me agrees that it makes sense but then there's the part of me that doesn't want all glorified cum dumpsters all over my Old Man." I tell her. "Glorified cum dumpsters?" she asked, laughing. "Yeah. First one that puts her hands on what's mine will pull back a bloody nub." I tell her. "A little territorial aren't you?" she asked. "And you aren't?" I asked. "Good point." she tells me.

Opie shows up at the office door. "We gotta go take care of some things. Stay here and I'll be back." he says. "Okay. Be careful. I love you." I say. He kisses me softly and says "I love you too baby."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Three hours later, the guys come rolling in and I see Opie's face bruised and bloody as well as his knuckles. I don't say anything. I just take his hand and lead him to the dorm. Once inside, I lock the door and tell him "Sit." and I walk to the bathroom for the first aid kit and a warm washcloth. Walking back over to him, I start to clean the cuts on his face and putting butterfly bandages on them. I move to start cleaning up his knuckles. Once I'm done, I sit down next to him and lay my head on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" I asked. Kissing the top of my head, he says, "Yeah. Needed to handle some shit to get right with the Mayans." he says. "That's good though, right?" I asked. "Yeah baby. It's good." he tells me. "Wanna head back out for a while?" I asked. "Yeah." he says before kissing me softly.

Walking back out to the main room, Opie walks to the bar and pulls me to stand in front of him. He has his arm around my waist and I am leaned back against him. I look over to Gemma and Clay and see them smiling. I smile back and Opie leans in and whispers in my ear "I love you Rosie." I turn in his arms and whisper "I love you too Opie." before kissing him softly. He picks me up and carries me back to his dorm and locks the door. Laying me on the bed, we start to kiss and he deepens the kiss before we start shedding clothes and making love all night. Once we both reach our release, we fall alseep in each others arms.

The next day, we get up and Opie takes me back home. "I have something I need to do today but I'll be here later okay." he says. "Yeah. Okay. I'm just gonna hang here today anyway." I tell him. He heads out the door and I start to catch up on housework.

***Opie's POV***

"Hey Mom." I say as I lean my head into the office where Gemma is. "What's up baby?" she asked. "I need your help with something." I say as I enter the office. Sitting down on the couch, she walks over and sits next to me. "What do you need?" she asked concerned. "I need your help with something for Rosie." I tell her. "That something come with a white dress?" she asked. "Yeah. It does." I say smiling. "What do you need?" she asked. "I need help planning how to ask her. I have the ring. Bought it the day after she got my crow." I tell her and she smiles. "I'll handle everything. Just go be with your Old Lady." she tells me. "Thanks Mom." I tell her.

***End of Opie POV***

I'm sitting on the couch when Opie walks in the front door. I had given him a key and when we aren't at the clubhouse, we are here. "Hey baby." I say as he sits next to me. Pulling me into his lap, he says "Hey babe." He kisses me softly and says "I love you so much." I smile and say "I love you too. Everything okay?" I asked. "Yeah baby. Everything's good." he tells me. He smiles and kisses me again. I move to straddle his lap and crash my lips back to his, grinding my center on his jean clad hardening member. He pulls my shirt over my head and starts kissing down my neck before removing my bra and standing to carry me to the bedroom. Laying me down, we shed the rest of our clothes and he enters me. "Harder Ope. Fuck that feels good." I moan in his ear. "Fuck baby, I'm close." he growls. "Cum with me Harry." I moan and a few thrusts later we both find our release together. Laying my head on his chest he kisses the top of my head and asks "Are you happy?" I look up at him, smiling and say "Never been happier."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next morning, I wake up to Opie kissing my neck and whispering "Wake up Princess. We gotta get up." I snuggle farther back into him and tilt my head to give him better access to my neck. I turn over onto my back I pull him over me. Kissing him, we are still naked from the night before and I feel him enter me and I moan into his kiss. Thrusting in and out slowly, he whispers how much he loves me. Once we both reach our release, we get up and go for another round in the shower.

Once we are out and dressed, he says, "Let's go." I look at him confused, knowing we didn't have to be anywhere and he says "I have a surprise for you." Smiling, I walk out the door and get onto the back of his bike. We head up to the cabin. Walking in, there's candles lit everywhere and Gemma walks out and we see a nice meal sitting on the table. "Opie?" I asked. I turn around to him and he is down on one knee with a ring in his hand. My eyes go wide. "Rosie, I love you so fucking much. You have my crow, now I want you to have my last name. Rosie, will you marry me?" Tears start falling and I nod my head yes. He puts the ring on my finger and picks me up as his lips crash into mine. "I love you Harry." I whisper. "I love you Rosie. More than anything." he says. After we get ourselves together, we sit down to eat and talk and I can't stop smiling.

After dinner, we sit on the back deck, looking over the lake and watch the sunset. Me sitting in his lap. Once it's set, he stands up, me still in his arms, he carries me into the cabin and lays me down on the bed. We spend the rest of the night talking and making love and I could not be happier.

The next morning, we get on his bike and walk into the clubhouse. Once inside, I walk to Gemma and hug her. "Thanks for helping Opie." I tell her. "You're welcome baby. Now, let me see that ring." she says. I show her the ring and Tig sees me. "Holy shit. Is that?" he asked and I nod. He picks me up and hugs me. Everyone starts looking at us confused and I hold up my hand and say "Ope and I are engaged." They all look at Opie and he's smiling, a rare smile. They all start congratulating us and we all have a couple of shots. We spend the evening hanging out and celebrating. That is, until, we see some of the Cara Cara girls walking in.

Gemma says "Come on sweetheart. Let's talk about the wedding." I head over to one of the couches and I see Lyla walking over to Opie. She puts her hand on his chest and he pulls away from her. "What's wrong Ope? You used to love when I touched you." she says to him. "Things are different now." he tells her. "What's different Ope? Come on baby." she says. Having enough, I walk over and say "He's with me now." She looks at me and then laughs and says "Yeah right. Come on Ope. I miss you." Lyla says. "No. Rosie and I are engaged. I don't want you anymore." he says. She slaps him and storms out of the clubhouse in tears. I feel Opie pull me to him and kiss me softly. "I love you babe." he says. I snuggle into him more and just smile.

I look at him and say "We need to set a date. Gemma wants to start planning as soon as possible. "Three months from today?" he asked. Smiling, I say "Okay." I kiss him softly and head back over to Gemma to start planning our wedding.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A month later, Gemma and I are sitting at the clubhouse working on wedding plans while the guys are out working on club stuff when some of the Cara Cara girls walk in. Lyla being one of them. I don't pay them any attention, Gemma and I are talking about music for the reception. All of a sudden, Lyla walks over and says "I don't know who you think you are. Opie was mine. Not yours." Shaking my head, I say "Look, he's with me. He chose me. You have a problem with that, take it up with him. Now, I have a wedding to plan so why don't you join your friends and and have a drink." I turn back to Gemma when all of a sudden, Lyla grabs my hair and slams my face into the table. It stuns me a little but before she knows it, I pull my gun out of the back of my pants and have it pointed in her face. "Did you really just assault an Old Lady? You realize I can shoot you right now and no one would give a shit?" I asked her. "Opie won't let you hurt me." she says smirking. "You're right Lyla. I won't let her hurt you." Opie says from behind her. She turns, smiling and tries to snuggle up to him but he puts his gun to her head and says "I'd shoot you myself. Never put your hands on my Old Lady." he says and she backs away holding her hands up. "Get out of here and don't show your face again." Jax tells her and she runs out the door crying. Opie turns around to the other girls and says "Anyone else have a problem with my Old Lady, there's the door." he says pointing to the door.

After everything calms down, he looks at me and asks "You okay Princess?" I nod and say "I am now." I tell him. He kisses me softly and says "I love you Princess." Smiling I say "I love you too Opie." The prospect grabs both of us beers and I walk back over to work on planning my wedding.

A little later, there's a party and I am sitting on Opie's lap on the couch and he starts kissing me. They are just soft, sweet kisses and Jax yells, "Get a room." We flip him off without breaking the kiss and Opie picks me up and starts carrying me to the dorm without breaking the kiss. We hear cheers along the way. Opening the dorm door, he carries me in and locks the door. Laying me on the bed, we start shedding clothes and he enters me slowly. "Harder Harry. Please." I beg. He starts slamming into me and I feel myself start to fall apart. "Fuck Ope, I'm cumming." I moan and he follows right behind me. He kisses me softly and says "I love you." before pulling out of me and laying beside me. "I love you too Opie. I can't wait to marry you." I tell him. He pulls me closer and kisses the top of my head before we drift off to sleep.

Waking up the next morning, Opie is gone. I get up and get dressed and head out to the main room for coffee. "Morning Gemma." I say. "Morning baby." she says. "You seen Opie?" I asked. "Yeah. Had a meet with the club early this morning. Didn't find out until about an hour ago." she tells me. "Oh okay." I tell her. "Something wrong?" she asked. "No. No. Just missed him this morning. I wish he would have woke me up." I tell her. "Baby, he just wanted you to sleep." she says. A couple of minutes later, the guys walk in the door. Opie walks over and says "Morning baby." Smiling I say, "Morning." He pulls me into his side and I say "I wish you would have woken me up before you left." He kisses the top of my head and says "You were sleeping too good." I look up at him and say "From here out, please wake me." He nods his agreement and I kiss his lips softly. I really love this man.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

***The Wedding Day***

"You look beautiful sweetheart." Gemma tells me as I put on my vale. "Thanks Gemma." I say shyly. I smooth down the front of my wedding dress. It was my mother's. Form fitting on the top with a sweetheart neckline, flowing out at the waist and coming floor length. I look in the mirror again as Piney walks into the room. "You ready sweetheart?" he asked. I turn to him and see his smile widen. "You look perfect." he says. "Thanks Pop. It was my mom's." I tell him. Taking a deep breath, I take Piney's hand and he leads me out to the hallway to walk down the makeshift aisle.

The music starts and Piney and I start walking. As we round the corner, I get my first look at Opie. He's standing at the makeshift altar wearing a pair of dark jeans, a white button down with the sleeves rolled up and his kutte. His hair is pulled back slightly and he looks amazing. He sees me and I see him smile and he winks at me. I blush a little as we make it to him. "Who gives this woman away to be married?" the Justice of the Peace asks. "I do on behalf of her parents." Piney says before kissing my cheek and saying "Love you sweetheart." I smile and say "Love you Pop." before he passes my hand to Opie's. Standing in front of him he mouths "You look beautiful." I smile and blush more. "Do you Harry take Rosalyn to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the JOP asks. "I do." he says and I smile. "Do you Rosalyn take Harry to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he asks. "I do." I say and he smiles. After a few more words and exchanging rings, the JOP says "By the power vested in my by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." Opie pulls me to him and kisses me softly while everyone cheers. "Introducing for the first time, Mr and Mrs Harry Opie Winston." the JOP says as we walk off the altar and everyone starts to congratulate us. Jax yells "Let's get this party started." The prospect turns up the music and the party starts.

A couple of hours later, I decide I need to change. Walking back to the dorm, Opie follows me. We open the door and walk in. Opie locks the door and walks over to me. I turn and he unbuttons the dress for me before I slip out of it. Pulling on a pair of skinny jeans and a beautiful white flowy top that Gemma bought me, I look over at Opie. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah. Just watching my wife." he says smiling. I walk over and straddle his lap. Kissing him softly, I say "I love you Opie." He kisses me back and says "I love you too. I can't believe we're finally married." he says. "I know. Ope, thank you for everything. I hope you know how much I appreciate you." I tell him. "I know babe. I'd do it all over again." he tells me. "We better head back out before Gemma comes looking for us." I tell him. Laughing he says "You're right." I look at him shocked and ask "Did you just tell your wife she's right?" He starts laughing and says "Don't get used to it."

Waking back out to the main room, the party is still going strong. "You finally go change?" Gemma asked. "Yeah. Thanks again for everything Gemma. I couldn't have done this without you." I tell her. "Sweetheart, you're the closest I have to a daughter. No way was I letting you do this alone." she tells me. We party a little longer before we head out to his bike and I throw the bouquet and we head to the cabin to start our honeymoon.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Pulling up to the cabin, we get off Opie's bike and he picks me up and carries me in bridal style with our back hanging on his back. He walks us straight to the bedroom where he drops the bag and lays me on the bed. He hovers over me, starts kissing me and we start to undress. He enters me slowly and makes love to me passionately. Once we both reach our release, we just lay there together with nothing but the moonlight coming through the curtains. Laying there silently, we both fall into a blissfully wedded sleep.

Waking up the next morning, I am in bed alone. Putting on his shirt from the night before and my panties, I walk out to the kitchen to see my husband standing at the stove. I walk over and kiss him good morning. "Morning babe." He says. "Morning. You know it's supposed to be the wife cooking for the husband right?" I ask. "I can cook for my wife if I want." he says smirking. I pour a cup of coffee and sit at the table. He brings me my plate and sits down with his own. We know we only have the weekend here so we are going to enjoy it being just us while we're here.

After breakfast, we sit outside and just watch the sun shining off the lake. We spend the day talking and laughing and just being together. We watch the sunset before Opie lights the fire pit. Sitting in one of the chairs, me on his lap, we start kissing. I shift myself so that I am straddling him and I'm just in a pair of shorts and tank top. No bra, no panties. He slides my cotton shorts to the side and releases himself from his sweats and enters me slowly. Sliding up and down on his hard member, I start to moan his name. I reach release after release before he finally reaches his inside me, moaning my name when he does. I sit, still straddling him, him still inside me when he says "I love you so fucking much." I smile and say "I love you too Ope."

After spending the weekend together, we head back to Charming. Pulling onto the lot, we walk into the clubhouse and see everyone inside hanging out. "There's our favorite love birds." Gemma says when she sees us. "Welcome home." she tells us. "Thanks Momma Gem." I tell her and she smiles. We walk over to the bar and the prospect hands Opie a beer and me a bottled water. Jax walks over and says "Water?" and looks at my stomach. I laugh and say "I can't just start drinking before noon guys so get that thought out of your head." I say. Opie leans down and whispers "You want kids?" I look at him and say "Yeah. I do." He smiles and kisses me softly before going back to the conversations around us.

A little later, we head home and as we walk up to the front door, he picks me up and carries me over the threshold. I just shake my head. He puts me down in the living room and I head to the fridge to get him a beer. Walking over, to the couch I tell him. "I do have something for you." He looks at me confused and I pull a small envelope out of the drawer of the side table and hand it to him. He opens it and his jaw drops. "Really?" He asked surprised and looks at me. "Yeah. Seven weeks." I say. "But you told Jax…" he starts. "I didn't want to tell anyone until I told you. You know, because you're the baby daddy and all." I say. He pulls me onto his lap and places his large hand on my still flat stomach and tells me, "I love you so much." Smiling, I kiss him softly and say "I figured we'd tell everyone at the dinner tomorrow night so that everyone we love will be there in one place." He nods and says "At the dinner then." He kisses me again and just rubs my stomach.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next night, we are sitting at Gemma's family dinner when Opie speaks up. "Guys, Rosie and I have something we'd like to share." he says. They all look at us and I smile and say "We're pregnant." Everyone congratulates us and Gemma asks "When did you find out?" I laugh and say "I found out last week but didn't want to say anything until after we got married." I say. "But you told me to get that thought out of my mind when I said something about you drinking water." Jax says. "Yeah because I didn't want to tell anyone until I told Opie. He didn't even know about it yet." I tell him. We all talk a little more and once dinner is done, we head into the living room to hang out and talk. The entire time, Opie's hand is on my stomach.

After the dinner, we go home and are lying in bed. I have my back to him and he has his arm around me rubbing my stomach. "You want a boy or a girl?" he asked. "I don't know. I mean, I'd like a girl to dress up but really want a momma's boy." I tell him. "I'd like a daddy's girl but would like a son to be third generation in the club." he tells me. I don't say anything for a minute and he asks "You okay if our son joins?" I turn to face him and say "My husband and father-in-law are both in the club. Why wouldn't I be okay with our son joining?" I asked. "I love you Rosie Winston." he tells me. "I love you too Harry." I say.

The next morning, I woke up to an empty bed. I sit up and wipe the sleep from my eyes. I see a note on the nightstand and pick it up. _Had to head to the club for church. Fill you in when I get home. Just hang here and I'll be home soon. I love you._ I smile when I read it. If he's wanting me to stay here instead of meeting him at the clubhouse, something's up.

Sitting in the kitchen, drinking my coffee, I hear the door. Walking into the living room, I see someone I have never seen, smirking at me. "Who are you?" I asked, backing away. "Don't worry about who I am." he says as he grabs me. A man walks in behind him and they both pull me out to a van. Once inside they put a pillowcase over my head after duct taping my mouth shut.

Opie pulls up at home and the door is standing open. Taking out his gun, he checks the house and sees my shoes scattered on the floor. Picking up his phone, he calls Jax. "Someone took my wife." he says. "We're on our way." Jax says. The guys roll up and see Opie sitting on the steps with his head in his hands. "What happened?" Jax asked. "Came home to the door open and Rosie's gone." Opie says. "Shite." Chibs says. Juice speaks up "Did you find her phone?" Opie looks at him. "What?" he asked. "Did you find her phone. If she has her phone on her, I can track it." Juice says. Opie gets up and goes through the house and says "Her phone isn't here." Juice moves to the door. "Where's her laptop?" Juice asked and Opie got it for him. He starts typing away and after a few minutes he says "I got her."

The guys head out to the address that Juice tracked the phone to and they parked a little bit away. The prospect sneaks around the house and when he reports back, he says "She's in the back bedroom. They have her tied to a chair and her head is down." Opie runs his hand down his face as he paces. "Ope, we'll get her back." Jax tells him. "I know. But we have to be careful. I don't want anything to happen to her or my kid." Opie says. They sneak to the house and half the club bursts in the front door and the other half go in the back. They kill the guards and see Darby in the room with Rosie. "You sorry son of a bitch." Opie says. They didn't ask any questions. Happy and Tig grab Darby and subdue him as Opie and Jax run to the bedroom to where I was. Jax unties me and I fall into Opie's arms. He picks me up and carries me out to the van and we head to St Thomas.

Sitting in the exam room with me, Opie is holding my hand. The doctor pulls the ultrasound machine over and puts the gel on my stomach. Moving the wand, we hear the heartbeat and we both release the breath we were holding. "Oh wow." the doctor says. "Something wrong?" Opie asked. "There's a second heartbeat." she says. Moving the wand around, we see two little blobs on the screen. "Twins?" I asked. "Twins. Congrats you two. They both seem to be doing great." she says. She prints the pictures off and hands them to us. I look at Opie and he's looking at the pictures. "Ope?" I asked. "Twins babe. Twins." he says with a huge smile.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

After the doctor releases me, we head to the clubhouse where we will be staying for a few days. Walking into the clubhouse, Gemma pulls me to her and hugs me tight. "How are you and my grandbaby doing?" she asks. "Me and your grandbabies are fine." I tell her and she looks at me shocked. I hear Piney behind me. "Babies? More than one?" he asks. "Yeah Pop. Twins." Opie says. The entire clubhouse congratulates us. The pour shots and I drink water. I lean back into Opie and say "As soon as these babies vacate my body, I'm getting drunk." He starts laughing as he kisses the top of my head.

Later on, it's late and I start yawning. "I'm gonna lay down." I tell Opie. "I'm right behind you." he tells me. "No. Just hang out. I'll be okay." I say. "I want to lay with my wife and kids." he tells me. Following me to the dorm, we open the door and walk in. Locking the door behind him, we undress and get into the bed. My back is to him and he's rubbing my stomach. "Are you okay with twins?" I ask him. "Why wouldn't I be?" he asks. "Just making sure." I say. He turns me over and hovers over me. "Talk to me." he says. "I'm happy as hell to be having twins but I just wanted to make sure that you were good with it." I tell him. "You're happy?" he asks. "I have never been happier in my life." I tell him. He kisses me softly before laying back down and rubbing my stomach.

We get up the next morning and I run to the bathroom sick. Great. Morning sickness. "Are you okay baby?" he asks as he holds my hair back and rubs my back. "Yeah. Just your kids trying to kill me." I tell him laughing. "What? Babe…" he starts and I stop him. "I'm kidding. It's morning sickness. It's normal." I tell him and he starts to relax. "You gotta tell me these things. I don't know shit about a woman being pregnant." he tells me. "I know baby. I'll let you know if something's wrong but you gotta relax. You need your head in the game for club shit. Just concentrate on that and I'll concentrate on cooking these little ones." I tell him. Kissing me softly he says "I'll try."

Walking out to the main room, I sit down and ask for a cup of coffee. "You sure that's not too much caffeine for the babies?" he asks. "I'm allowed one cup per day and the rest of the day I'm drinking water and tea. I already asked the doctor." I tell him. "Okay." he says and I look at him. "Baby. Don't stress. I spoke to the doctor about what I can have and what I can't so that I know what to stay away from. I got this." I tell him. "Okay. I just want you and our kids safe and healthy." he tells me. "And we will be. I just need you with your head in the game so that you come home safe to us every night." I tell him. I hear Gemma behind me say "Spoken like a true Old Lady." Opie looks at her and says "If it will make you feel better, I'll spend time with my daughter-in-law and make sure that my grandbabies are good." she tells him. "Thanks Ma." he says. Kissing me softly, he heads over to Jax to see what they need to get done.

"You okay?" she asks. "I'm good Ma. Just worried that he's gonna lose his shit over every little thing. It was one thing when he knew there was one in there but to know there's two? I think he's freaking out a little. I know he's happy about it though." I tell her. "Good baby. He' going to freak out. That's what men do. But we will handle it." she says. "We always do." I tell her.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

***Twenty Weeks Pregnant***

Sitting at my doctor's appointment, Opie is next to me, holding my hand. "You okay?" I ask him. "Yeah. Just want to know what we're having." he says. "Me too." I say. About that time, the nurse walks out. "Rosie Winston?" she calls out. We stand and follow her to the back. She does the vitals and measurements and puts us in a room to wait on the doctor. Sitting there, I see Opie's knee bouncing. "Babe. Stop. You're starting to make me nervous." I tell him laughing. He stops bouncing his knee as the doctor comes in. "Good morning Rosie. How are you?" she asks. "Good. No more morning sickness." I tell her. "Good. Well, your weight and vitals are right where they need to be. Measurements too. Let's see if we see these little ones." she tells me as she pulls the ultrasound machine over. Putting the gel on my stomach she starts to move it around and we hear the heartbeats. "Baby A is nice and strong and so is Baby B. Let's see if we can find out the gender." she says as she moves the wand around a little more and we see our little ones on the screen. "Baby A appears to be a boy. Baby B look like you have a girl. One of each." she tells us. I look at Opie and he is smiling ear to ear.

We get to the clubhouse and everyone is there. Seeing us, Jax yells "You ain't family, get out." Everyone but family heads out the door. "Well, what are we having?" Gemma asks. "We have an outlaw and a Princess." Opie says. "Well, now just to come up with names." she says. We hang out at the clubhouse a little longer before heading home. I am sitting on the couch Opie asks. "You thought about names?" I look up at him and say "Yeah." He waits for me to continue. "Kenneth Harry and we call him Kenny and Elizabeth Perimore and call her Ellie." I say. "I love those. Guess we have our kids names." he says. "I don't want to tell anyone until their born. Ellie's middle name is after Piney so I don't want him to know until they're here." I tell him. He kisses me softly and we just sit and enjoy the silence.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

***Thirty-Nine Weeks***

Sitting at the clubhouse, on one of the couches next to Piney with my head laid on his shoulder. "You okay Sweetheart?" he asks as I hold my stomach. "Shhh." I tell him and he looks at me. "Contractions?" he asks and I nod. He pats my knee and asks "How far apart?" I sit up and say "Thirty minutes but getting closer." I say and he smiles. "I gotta pee." I say and go to stand. Jax is standing nearby and helps me stand. "Here you go Darlin." he says. "Thanks." I say. All of a sudden a hard contraction hits and my water breaks. "Shit." I say laughing. "Ope!" Jax yells. "Shit. Is that?" he asks. "Kids are coming." I say smiling. Getting into Gemma's SUV with the entire club behind us.

Fourteen hours later, we are sitting in my hospital room with everyone inside with us. I'm holding our son and Opie is holding our daughter. "So what are their names?" Gemma asks. "Kenneth Harry and we'll call him Kenny and Elizabeth Perimore and we'll call her Ellie." I say. Piney looks at me and says "After me?" he asks and I nod. Standing up he walks over and kisses my forehead and says "Thank you Sweetheart."

After everyone leaves, I look at Opie, holding Kenny and ask "You okay?" He looks at me and says "They're here." I smile and say "They are. How you doing with that?" I ask. "I've never been happier." he tells me. "What about you?" he asks. "I'm very happy. How's he doing?" I ask. "Good. Hungry little shit." he says laughing. "She is too." I say. We sit in silence for awhile, just enjoying our little family.

A couple of days later, we are walking into the house, Opie holding both carriers to see our family there to welcome us home. I sit on the couch next to Piney while he holds both babies. I look around and smile at the wonderful family I've found.


End file.
